Hetalia Hearts
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: To hold a weapon of greatness, but ruin in his hand. The superpower didn't know what to do with it. Until shadows invade their world, and he had no chose but to fight. All meaning of being a hero is gone. The darkness closes in, and he doesn't know what to turn to. He's trapped in his own mind. In the dead of night, running to a sun rise. What will become of his home & friends now?


**I Don't Own Hetalia or KH**

**Intro**

**Your the One...**

Alfred gazed around the darken place, his feet landing on a black surface. His limbs felt heavy, as if he'd fallen through thick water. But yet, he could still breath. His blue eyes looked around, it was so dark, he hated the dark. Taking a step forward, light filled the area, doves fly all around him.

He looked down to see he was standing on a mosque like pillar, with a picture of England. His eyes were closed, as if he were in a deep sleep. The American blinked, and gazed around again.

He watched them disappear into the darkness, and left him alone staying on the pillar that shone with a warm light.

_So much to do, so little time... _Alfred heard something in the darkness say. His eyes followed to where he heard to stare and finish. His normal 'Hero' attitude vanished, he was frighten and unsure of all of this.

_Take your time, don't be afraid. _the American took a deep breath, nodding to himself. A beam of light shined brighter in the center of the pillar.

_The door is still shut. now, step forward, can you do it? _he asked, America blinked, and jogged forward to the light. He grinned to himself, then fell to one knee as the ground shook. Smaller, stone pillars formed, each one with a weapon, a staff, shield, and sword.

_Power sleeps with in you. _he heard the voice say.

_If you give it form, it will give you strength. _America nodded, still confused by all of this. he gazed at everything, normally he'd go for the sword, but the shield pulled at him.

_Chose well..._ he heard, taking slow step forward, he picked up the shield.

_Power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you chose? _America nodded to this, as a bright flash happen, and the shield vanished.

_Your path is set, now what will you give up in exchange?_

America blinked, and gazed at the staff and sword, he bit his lower lip. Well, magic was never his style. He walked over to the staff and picked it up.

_Power of the mystics. Inner Strength. A Staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you give up? _America thought for a moment, though little knew it, he had more inner strength then anything. he shook his head. And walked over to the sword.

_The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you give up? _He thought about it, and nodded slowly. Another flash, and it vanished.

_You've chosen the power of the Guardian, you've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you chose? _America gave a firm nod. As the pillars vanished, and the glass cracked. Once again he fell into the darkness.

something came into few, a blueish light, and he saw the picture of Canada on the next pillar. His eyes were closed also, he seemed to be smiling. America also smiled, as he landed on his feet again.

Suddenly a shield appeared in his hand, _You've gained the power to fight. _he heard, a grin came over his lips. He swung the shield, it was very light weight, and had this warmth to it. He then caught a glimpse of a shadow like puppet thing, he stared a tit.

_There will be time when you have to fight. _America watched it take form into a 3D looking shadow monster. He took a step back.

_Keep you light burning strong. _another appeared, his shield came back into his hand. He quickly slashed at them, and didn't notice one coming up from behind.

_Behind you! _he reacted, and slashed at it. Smiling to himself, as the enemies were gone. But then, black voids open up on the pillar, and soon the light on it vanished. America watched in fear, seeing as there was no where to run.

Then he fell into one, he struggled, but it was very strong. He couldn't move. He struggled, then noticed he was laying on something pink. He got up and looked around, seeing a door. It was faded, and had no form.

A chest appeared, _open the chest, can you do it? _America preformed the tasks given with ease. And then looked at the now solid door. Slowly he pushed it.

It open, to a bright white light. At first it was blinding, but he slowly began to walk to it. Mesmerized by the light. He head voices stop, and he was in the meeting room again. At first he thought it was over, until he heard the voice.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. _America frowned, and saw Japan, Italy, and Germany. he blinked, the Axis?

_First, tell me more about yourself. _The nation sighed, and walked up to Japan. he smiled, but his friend gave him a glassy stare.

"What is most important to you?" he asked, his voice monotone. America frowned, then went into thought.

"I guess, what little friendship I have with people." he said finally, though being number one was great, it's never fun without people. Japan stared at him.

"Is Friendship such a big deal?" he asked, American looked at him, raising his eye brow. Then he walked over to Italy, unsure about Japan. He was about to ask him something, when Italy talked first. The same tone as Japan.

"What do you want out of life?" there was no 'vee' at the start. America stared at him, then sighed.

"To...be strong." he wanted to see if he could keep going on. To get to something bigger each day. Italy titled his head.

"To be strong, huh?" he said, America side, and walked over to Germany, maybe he knew what was going on. he walked up to the rough country.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, America groaned, okay now this was getting weird. He must still be in the world.

"Er, being indecisive." he said, Germany stared at him.

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" he asked, America black away from him.

_You want to have Friendship. You want to be strong,. And your afraid of being indecisive... _

_Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end. _

America nodded to this, the dead of night, this is going to be fun.

_The day you open the door, is both far off and very near. _in a flash, the nation saw he was on a red pillar glass thing again. Only with a picture of China on it, he too had his eyes closed, and looked to be...sad.

Again he had to fight, and was taught about checkpoints. Whatever that meant. He did his tasks, and wondered if this dream was ever going to end. Then a path appeared, and lead up into the darkness. Seeing as it was light, he followed it. Until he was standing on a yellow light, with a picture of himself. He stared at his sleeping from, it held no expression.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. _America turned to see his shadow get up, and take the form of a monster. He took steps back.

_But don't be afraid. _the nation stared in fear at it. Turning to run, but seeing he would fall off the edge if he did. He turned back to see the yellow eyes of the monster.

_And don't forget..._he summoned his shield, ready to fight. When the monster fell to one keen, and leaned down to him. A dark portal open, he couldn't move as he stared into the eyes of the thing. coming down to him.

_-But don't be afraid... _the voice was far off, distance. A cold, stinging feeling touched his leg. America whimpered at the pain he suddenly felt. it was coming closer, he couldn't run. he couldn't think or scream!

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all. _it whispered, fading in and out of his mind. America couldn't scream, water rushed into his mouth. He reached out for held, a black thing pulled it down. It stung like cold snow, he whimpered.

_So don't forget: _it whispered, America gazed up, unable to do anything. As the darkness closed in on his face. His blue eyes widen with pure fear.

_You are the one, who will open the door. _then everything went black, all but a lone voice. Cutting through the darkness around the helpless nation.

"America! AMERICA! Wake up you git!".

**R&R for more! Please!**


End file.
